Sounds
Sounds is a song from the eighth season. It was later remade using CGI footage for the thirteenth season, and was later renamed The Sound Song. Lyrics "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Victor * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Bye George! * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Thomas the Jet Engine * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * Edward's Brass Band * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Bulgy Rides Again * Harold and the Flying Horse * Best Dressed Engine * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * As Good as Gordon * Halloween * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School (Alternate Cut) Season 13 version: *Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Toby's New Whistle * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Trivia * A full lyric-less version of the original video is on the official YouTube page on April 8th, 2015 in the US * The full version wasn't released in the UK until it came on the UK official Youtube page on June 18, 2015. * In the eighth season version, a seen from James the Really Splendid Engine & the close up of Emily is mirrored. * An alternate cut of the shortened version aired on TV during the twelfth season. * A 3rd chorus was added on the CGI version & the alternate cut at the end of the music video. Goofs * In the eighth season version, Emily has a different whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * In the eighth season short version, Gordon has Thomas' whistle sound at one point and at the very end, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * At several points in the thirteenth season version, Thomas has James' whistle sound. * Some of the beginning and ending of the CGI music video was cut on the US Offical YouTube channel. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** A deleted scene of Emily arriving at Wellsworth. ** A deleted scene of Emily puffing through the countryside with her new coaches. * Percy Gets it Right - An extended scene of Duck passing Edward at the Windmill. * Bulgy Rides Again - An extended scene of Henry and Gordon at Henry's Tunnel. * Henry and the Wishing Tree: ** A deleted shot of the guard while blowing his whistle. ** A deleted close-up of Henry blowing his whistle. ** An extended scene of Henry's wheels. ** An alternate shot of Henry leaving Knapford. ** An alternate version of Henry's driver. * Emily's New Route - An extended scene of Emily passing Black Loch. * Squeak, Rattle and Roll: ** A shot of the children in the coaches without the border. ** An alternate version of the Fat Controller looking happy. * Thomas and the Circus - A deleted scene of Thomas leaving Maron. * As Good as Gordon: ** A deleted scene of the passengers at Maron. ** A deleted close-up shot of Emily's wheels. ** A deleted scene of Emily leaving Maron. * You Can Do it, Toby! - An extended shot of Toby going up Gordon's Hill with milk wagons. Home Video Releases US *Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures (Short Version) *Songs from the Station UK *All Aboard with the Steam Team (Short Version) *Pop Goes Thomas (DVD) (CGI Version) US/UK *Creaky Cranky (DVD) (CGI Version) Gallery File:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png|Henry File:HenryAndTheWishingTree66.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree25.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree26.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll35.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree28.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree29.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree31.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree32.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree33.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat62.png File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene2.png File:BestDressedEngine10.png File:Halloween74.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay8.png James'Whistle.png Edward'sBrassBand51.png File:ChickensToSchool67.png|(Alternate Cut) Sounds.jpeg File:Emily'sNewRoute48.png File:Emily'sNewRoute49.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll40.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:Patience19.png|(Alternate Cut) File:ByeGeorge!62.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngine35.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.png|Emily File:Sounds2.jpeg File:SqueakRattleAndRoll50.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll51.png File:GordontakesCharge13.jpg File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll48.png|The Fat Controller File:SqueakRattleAndRoll46.png|Gordon File:Sounds3.jpeg File:ThomasAndTheCircusDeletedScene.png Percy'sBigMistake77.png EngineRollcall1.png Gordon'sFunnel.png Sounds(Mirrored).png|Note: Mirrored as you can see James' Number 5 File:JamesGetsaNewCoat74.png File:AsGoodasGordon57.png File:AsGoodasGordon28.png File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg File:Emily'sAdventure35.png File:AsGoodasGordon5.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon56.png File:AsGoodasGordon54.png File:Busy15.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat39.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat40.png File:TooHotForThomas57.png Sounds4.jpeg Sounds5.jpeg Sounds6.jpeg Sounds7.jpeg CGI Gallery File:TheLionOfSodor44.png File:TheLionOfSodor45.png File:TheLionOfSodor50.png File:DoubleTrouble22.png File:DoubleTrouble23.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:DoubleTrouble44.png File:SlippySodor123.png File:SlippySodor48.png File:DoubleTrouble39.png File:DoubleTrouble40.png File:DoubleTrouble41.png File:PlayTime72.png File:PlayTime73.png File:PlayTime74.png File:PlayTime48.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:SlippySodor85.png File:PlayTime50.png File:PlayTime75.png File:TheEarlyBird67.png File:TheEarlyBird30.png File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:DoubleTrouble8.png File:TheLionOfSodor87.png File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:ThomasAndThePigs76.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:TheEarlyBird14.png File:TheEarlyBird13.png File:DoubleTrouble3.png File:DoubleTrouble4.png File:ThomasAndThePigs10.png File:TheEarlyBird4.png File:HeroOfTheRails40.png File:PlayTime24.png File:PlayTime29.png File:PlayTime31.png File:PlayTime62.png File:PlayTime27.png File:SlippySodor84.png File:TheEarlyBird7.png File:CreakyCranky45.png File:DoubleTrouble35.png File:DoubleTrouble33.png File:DoubleTrouble36.png File:TheEarlyBird52.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:CreakyCranky5.png File:TheLionOfSodor43.png File:ThomasAndThePigs69.png File:PlayTime66.png File:SlippySodor45.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TheEarlyBird66.png File:TheLionOfSodor14.png File:SlippySodor86.png File:SlippySodor42.png File:PlayTime71.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:TickledPink54.png File:PlayTime63.png File:TheEarlyBird51.png File:TickledPink26.png File:TheLionOfSodor85.png File:TheLionOfSodor86.png File:SlippySodor1.png File:PlayTime3.png File:DoubleTrouble34.png File:PlayTime2.png Music Videos File:Sounds - Music Video|Music Video File:Sounds - (Short Version)|Short Version File:The Sound Song - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs